


Waiting

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Let's Ride 17 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2013)</p>
<p>Old West</p>
<p>Vin is forced to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

“Give it time, Vin.”

_Already gave it time._

“You gotta be patient.”

_Already been more than patient._

“You can’t ‘spect things to be back to normal right away.”

_Why not?_

One day had passed. Then two. 

And now a third day of waiting. 

His jaw ached from the tension. The uncertainty. 

The fear.

A tracker, that’s what he was, and a sharpshooter.

Or, he used to be.

Not much use for a blind tracker. A blind tracker with a bounty on his head. A blind tracker with a bounty on his head who wouldn’t be able to see the bounty hunters coming.

Who wouldn’t be able to protect his friends, provide back-up, do his job.

The boys knew. Knew he was scared, even though he’d managed to control his emotions.

One of them was always with him. They took care to announce their presence, made more noise than he dreamed possible when entering, sitting, eating, leaving…

All so he’d know a friend was near.

And now it was time. The waiting was over.

“Ready, Vin?”

_No._

He shifted slightly in his chair.

_Maybe._

He took a deep breath. 

_Yes._

All six of them were there. Couldn’t see them, but he knew. He could hear the rustling, the fidgeting, the faint jingle of a spur.

They were as scared as he was.

He wanted them there. He did. But he didn’t, too.

He did, if it was good news. But if bad … he wasn’t sure he was up to the expressions of sympathy, the exchanged looks of pity that he’d be able to feel despite his blindness. 

“Vin?”

His throat was too dry, so he simply nodded. And held his breath as Nathan began to untie the blindfold.

“Keep your eyes closed for a minute.”

Funny how patient he could be when it came time to find out the truth.

“Okay, open ‘em slowly, now. You need to let your eyes adjust.”

_Easier said than done._

For a few seconds, his eyes refused to move, unwilling to bear witness to that moment when a temporary darkness transformed into permanent blackness.

“Come on, Vin.”

He couldn’t tell where the words had come from. Almost seemed as if they’d been spoken by six different voices in unison.

He slowly slitted his eyes open. 

And felt a clutch of fear. His heart dropped, his breath caught in his chest.

“Lights are off, Vin.”

Chris. Somehow he knew. Provided the reassurance that was needed.

“I’ll turn the lamp up now.”

Blackness gave way to shadows, shadows to obscure figures. He blinked, then again, and the veil lifted.

“Vin?”

“Y’all are a sorry lookin’ bunch,” he managed to say through the joy that threatened to overwhelm him. 

Chaos reigned as Nathan sighed his relief, JD whooped his excitement, Buck’s enthusiastic back slap nearly sent him flying, Ezra and Josiah exclaimed “thank God,” in perfect harmony and Chris... 

Vin turned to look at Chris, who hadn’t said a word. 

An eyebrow was lifted, and then Chris stood. “Saloon.”

_Now, that was a good idea._

“Vin, get back here! Come on, you just got your eyesight back, you need to be resting instead of heading over to the saloon.”

Vin just smiled as the group of laughing, celebrating men - no, friends - thundered down the stairs, the healer following closely behind them. 

_This time, the beer was gonna be on him._

~end~


End file.
